1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the tilt of a laser scanner for a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a printer such as a color laser printer includes a laser scanner 10 for scanning laser beams onto an imaging surface 2a of a photoreceptor belt 2 to form a latent electrostatic image. The latent electrostatic image formed by the laser scanner 10 is developed by being supplied with a developer liquid having a predetermined color from a development unit 20 and the developed image is printed on a sheet of print paper 1 by a transfer unit 30. The quality of the image printed on the paper 1 depends upon the quality of the latent electrostatic image formed on the photoreceptor belt 2 by the laser scanner 10. For example, in order to obtain a clean image, the laser scanner 10 must be precisely maintained parallel to the photoreceptor belt 2, which allows the laser scanner 10 to scan the light parallel to and onto the imaging surface 2a thereof.
However, conventionally, since the laser scanner 10 is fixed on a frame (not shown) forming a printer body, the parallelism of the laser scanner 10 with respect to the photoreceptor belt 2 cannot be adjusted once assembly is completed. Thus, there is a necessity for an apparatus which can adjust the parallelism of the laser scanner 10 with respect to the photoreceptor belt 2 by adjusting the tilt of the laser scanner 10 even after the laser scanner 10 is mounted on the frame.